Body armor
Body armor is a form of bulletproof vest usually worn in the military. The body armor usually mitigates damage from regular weapons-fire from any part of the body outside of headshots. Use by Big Boss and the CIA During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, FOX Lieutenant Cunningham utilized body armor. Naked Snake's resistance group also procured some body armor from a Soviet security base. The commandos within the CIA Peace Sentinel wore body armor during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974. In 1984, Big Boss' Diamond Dogs developed a heavily armored combat-suit. Eli during his final confrontation with Venom Snake also wore body armor, which ensured he survived his accidentally being shot by Snake when he was trying to defend Eli from attacking XOF soldiers. During the 1990s, while under Big Boss's rule, the soldiers of Outer Heaven and Zanzibar Land utilized body armor during combat operations.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). During the former event, however, Big Boss personally felt that a real soldier wouldn't need it.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Big Boss: This is Big Boss... Body armor? A real man wouldn't use any! ...Over. Use by Solid Snake, Raiden and the Sons of Liberty Solid Snake procured body armor during the Outer Heaven Uprising, the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, and the Shadow Moses Incident. In Zanzibar Land, Snake procured body armor of the "Silent Partner Special" brand. The body armor used during the Shadow Moses Incident was also made of a fiber that was five times stronger than steel and could diffuse and mitigate a bullet upon impact. Raiden, during his mission to the Big Shell in 2009, procured body armor for himself. The Hi-Tech Soldiers of the Sons of Liberty wore a variation that also covered their arms and shoulders, and some of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries (of both varieties) wore armor. The body armor that Raiden procured was interwoven with a special fiber made from high-performance polymer materials, which is utilized to tangle around a bullet upon impact to cushion and spread out the impact to keep damage to a minimum. Unconfirmed usage Solid Snake, during his permanent retirement in Alaska between 1999 and 2005, kept a bulletproof vest with him alongside a 9mm Heckler & Koch P7 in the event that he ended up ambushed. He later planned to use them against intruders at his house, although he disarmed himself after they identified themselves as allies who came to "arrest" Snake under Colonel Campbell's command so he could participate in the Shadow Moses Incident. The body armor that Solid Snake procured during the Shadow Moses Incident was the M1-11 Combat Vest, codenamed "Tank Torso."﻿ Solid Snake also put on a bulletproof vest when arming to defend himself when he sensed black ops soldiers and thought they were trying to kill him before they told him that they were allies sent by Colonel Campbell to "arrest" Snake. The Genome Combat Veterans of Next-Generation Special Forces also wore Black Owl kevlar fatigues.Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998).Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). Behind the scenes If the player recruits Sigint in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, his inventory will include Body Armor. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' Notes and references Category:Body armor Category:Clothing Category:Items in Metal Gear Category:Items in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops